Oil and gas hydrocarbons are naturally occurring in some subterranean formations. During drilling operations, a drilling fluid, which may also be referred to as drilling mud, is circulated through the wellbore to cool the drill bit, to convey rock cuttings to the surface, or to support the wellbore against collapse of the wellbore and against intrusion of fluids from the formation, among other purposes. Additionally, friction between the drill string and piping and the wellbore during the drilling operations generates heat and leads to fatigue and wear on the drilling equipment. The water or oil in the drilling fluid may providing a lubricating functionality to reduce the coefficient of friction and thereby friction between the drilling equipment and wellbore.
However, there is an ongoing need for drilling fluids and drilling fluid lubricating additives, and specifically water-based drilling fluids and lubricating additives, which provide improved lubrication between the drilling equipment and wellbore during drilling operations.